Nobody say it was easy
by tata-jen-13
Summary: Quinn Fabray débarque à New-York avec un secret. Elle rencontre Rachel Berry qui possède également un secret. Mais rien n'est jamais simple pour le Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors, j'ai quelques fictions que j'ai écrite, j'ai hésité a les partager mais après tout je ne risque rien. **

**Cette fiction est donc terminé sur papier, en cours de reproduction sur ordinateur donc vous aurez la suite très rapidemment. Voilà n'hésitez pas laisser une petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Et évidemment Glee ne m'appartiens pas, sinon beaucoup de choses auraient été différent.**

Chapitre 1 :

(Un mois plus tôt)

- Allô ?!

- Hey Quinnie ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien bien. Et toi ? et Brit ?

- On va très bien mais tu nous manques trop…

- Vous aussi vous me manquez mais bon on n'y peut rien.

- Euh… à vrai dire si je t'appelle c'est précisément pour te dire le contraire.

- Développe Lopez…

- Ecoute Fabray, vous venez vivre à New-York avec Brit et moi…

- Mais Santana…

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Il y a juste assez de place pour vous deux et même on peut trouver un appartement un peu plus grand puisque je t'ai trouvé un job.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser finir blondie. Bon, ce job est de nuit, tu commenceras à 23h pour finir à 6h. il est vrai que ce n'est pas le boulot le plus stimulant qui existe mais c'est tout ce que je t'ai trouvé dans tes exigences. Tu feras le ménage à la NYADA…

- Attends, tu veux que je fasse le ménage dans ton école ?

- Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec Carmen Tibideaux, elle est d'accord. En plus ça l'arrange que tu fasses ton travail la nuit parce que la journée il y a trop d'élève et au moins tu diras tranquille. Et du coup la journée tu pourras…

- C'est bon j'ai compris. J'ai le droit de réfléchir ?

- Franchement, non ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que je réfléchis à tout pour que tu ne puisses pas dire non. Alors ne réfléchis pas et tu ramènes tes petites fesses de catholique trop sage à New York ou je viens te chercher moi- et ça ne sera pas la même paire de manche Fabray.

- Ok.

- Ok ?! Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, vous me manquez et certes le job n'est pas le plus passionnant mais il convient parfaitement à ce que je recherche.

- Tu gères Fabray. Bon Tibideaux m'a dit que tu commences le mois prochain, elle veut te voir un peu avant.

- On arrivera d'ici 15 jours.

- Tu ne préfères pas lui en parler avant de prendre une décision définitive ?

- Non, c'est décidé et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

- Ok blondie t'énerves pas. Je m'assure juste que ça convient à vous deux. Bon je vais prévenir Brit, elle va sauter de joie. Je suis trop contente.

- Moi aussi. Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'aille faire ma lettre de démission et tout le bordel du déménagement.

- Oui nous aussi.

- Ah, mais je croyais qu'on chercherait un appartement plus grand ensemble ?

- Et bien non, il s'avère qu'une super affaire c'est libéré et je me suis précipité dessus. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire comme ça.

- Tu sais je peux me chercher un appartement aussi s'il le faut…

- Non, il est hors de question que tu vives de ton coté et nous du notre. Et en plus les loyers sont plutôt élevés ici alors c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Et pas de mais ! Tu ne voudrais pas énerver la grande Santana Lopez.

- Ok j'ai compris. Je te dis à bientôt alors.

- A bientôt.

(Aujourd'hui) _PDV Quinn_

Voilà, ça fait 15 jours que je suis dans cette ville de dingue et cette nuit je commence enfin le travail.

- Hey blondie. Tu n'as pas trop peur ? me dit Santana.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Et bien tu sais que la NYADA possède quelques légendes.

- Du genre ?

- Et bien genre la légende sur Rachel Berry par exemple.

- Raconte.

- Et il y a des années il y avait une élève à la NYADA ? Elle s'appelait…

- Rachel Berry, la coupai-je juste pour l'embêter un peu.

- Bon tu me laisse raconter oui ou non ? Donc cette Rachel Berry était promise à un très bel avenir, elle avait une voix extraordinaire, seulement son physique l'était beaucoup moins. Elle ressemblait à un hobbit tu vois un peu l'horreur ? Bref, elle passait tout un tas d'audition et n'était jamais prise à cause justement de son physique.

- Et ?

- Et, quand elle réussi enfin à décrocher un rôle, c'était pour jouer une sorcière immonde. Elle ne l'a pas supporté et elle s'est suicidée dans l'auditorium. Quand on l'a retrouvé elle avait laissé une lettre disant qu'elle hanterait tout le bâtiment de la NYADA et qu'elle repousserait toutes les jolies et talentueuses filles qui tenteraient de chanter dans son auditorium.

A la fin de son récit, je me suis mis à éclater de rire, l'histoire de Santana c'est du n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Dit-elle très sérieusement.

- Tu ne serais plus à la NYADA depuis longtemps si c'était vrai.

- Oui peut-être mais moi je ne vis pas là-bas, je ne dors pas là-bas alors j'ai un avantage sur elle. Il semblerait qu'elle s'attaque aux filles la nuit.

- Ecoute, ce ne sont que des légendes après tout. Il y en a partout. D'ailleurs il faut que je parte. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour,… euh nuit,… euh tu as compris. Bref j'y vais. Tu …

- Gère ! Oui j'ai l'habitude ne t'en fais pas. Et toi fais attention.

- A quoi ?

- Rachel Berry. Tu es juste canon et t'es bourré de talent alors elle va te manger tout cru.

- Mouais et bien tant pis. Bon j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Voilà je me trouve à la NYADA. Je commence à travailler et quand j'arrive à l'auditorium, j'ai une boule au ventre. Mince, Lopez m'a vraiment fait flipper avec ces histoires de fantôme. Bon, l'auditorium je le ferai en dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me trouve de nouveau à l'auditorium. Bon prend ton courage à deux mains Fabray. Et ben voilà quand tu veux. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. Quelle heure il est ? 5h45. Du coup, il me reste un quart d'heure. Et si je chantais une chanson pour faire passer le temps. Une chanson, oui mais laquelle ? Ah oui, j'ai la chanson parfaite. Je chante donc Give you heart a break de Demi Lovato. J'adore cette chanson. Quand tout à coup j'entends du bruit.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous.

- Euh salut, je m'appelle Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien? Bon voilà la suite de cette fiction qui j'espère continuera de vous plaire. **

**Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

_PDV Rachel_

Ça va faire six mois maintenant. Six mois que je me promène dans les couloirs de la NYADA la nuit. Ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à faire. Et puis à défaut de trouver le sommeil. Il est presque 6 heures du matin il va falloir que je retourne chez moi. Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Ça vient de l'auditorium, il faut que j'aille voir. Je rentre discrètement dans la salle pour ne pas perturber la personne qui chante.

Je reconnais tout de suite la chanson, Demi Lovato, j'adore. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de la très jolie voix de l'inconnue. Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, ce que je vois me coupe le souffle. En plus d'avoir une très jolie voix, cette fille est juste… magnifique. J'étais tellement troublé par sa beauté que je ne fais plus attention et je fais tomber une chaise.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous.

- Euh salut, je m'appelle Rachel Berry.

- C'est genre une mauvaise blague là ou je dois vraiment commencer à flipper ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ma meilleure amie m'a raconté une légende de la NYADA disant qu'une fille nommée Rachel Berry hantait les lieux.

- Qui est ta meilleure amie ?

- Euh… Santana Lopez. Pourquoi ?

- Cherche pas plus loin, elle a inventé toute cette histoire. Elle t'a dis quoi sur moi ?

- Que tu avais… euh que tu as une voix extraordinaire mais que tu ressemblais à un hobbit.

- C'est le petit surnom qu'elle m'a donné.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil surtout que c'est complètement faux.

- C'est gentil merci. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je travail, c'est moi qui nettoie tout cet endroit.

Elle regarde sa montre et me dit.

- Oh d'ailleurs j'ai fini de travailler et il faut que je rentre.

- Oui je pense que tu dois être fatigué. Mais attend, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

- Quinn.

- Ok, alors à bientôt Quinn.

- Oui, à bientôt fantôme de Rachel Berry.

Elle s'en va en me faisant un clin d'œil. Bon résumons, une fille, une chanson, un sourire. Ok c'est impossible que cette fille soit la meilleure amie de Santana Lopez. Il faut que j'en sache plus sur toute cette histoire et pour ça il va falloir que je me décide à retourner en cours.

Plus tard, j'arrive en cour et je vois Lopez tout sourire. Je m'approche d'elle et lui dis.

- Ta petite blague a fonctionné, hein Lopez. C'est pour ça que tu as ce sourire ?

- Définitivement oui. Elle a eu trop peur. Et tout n'était pas complètement faux. N'est-ce pas Berry ?

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme ok ?

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous la nuit dans les couloirs de la NYADA alors que tu n'y es même pas la journée ? Et je pense toujours que tu ressembles à un hobbit.

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est ta meilleure amie et…

- Ok, Berry, tu ne m'avais définitivement pas manqué. Si j'ai fais ça c'était premièrement pour t'embêter, deuxièmement pour faire une blague et troisièmement c'est le bizutage spéciale Lopez en l'honneur de ma meilleure amie. Alors maintenant que tu as tes réponses tu dégages !

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me frotter à Satan alors je fais ce qu'elle me dit et part aussi vite que possible.

_PDV Santana _

Je rentre enfin à la maison. Une journée de cour et une soirée à travailler au Spotlight Diner et je suis épuisée. Sans surprise je retrouve Quinn sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

- Salut !

- Salut, alors pas trop fatiguée ?

- Si, grave ! Mais je vais prendre 5 minutes pour discuter avec toi. Après tout je ne t'ai pas fais venir a New York pour t'ignorer.

- Effectivement je le prendrai très mal ! Tu me raconte ta journée.

- Oh rien de spécial. Ah si, Berry m'a adressé la parole et c'était horrible.

- Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec elle ?

- Je… elle m'énerve avec son foutu talent… et tu as vu son nez ? Horrible !

- Ok, après tout tu es Santana Lopez donc ta réaction est normale. Et elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Elle s'est plainte de ma petite blague.

- Et tu sais pourquoi elle reste la nuit à la NYADA ?

- Au début, on pensait que c'était pour répéter mais ce n'est pas ça. Elle ne chante même plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je m'en fou de sa vie.

Quinn à l'air de s'énerver. Pourquoi ça l'intéresse autant ?

- Ok, ça va blondie, ne t'énerves pas. Tu pars pas travailler ?

- Si j'y vais.

- Tout le monde dort ?

- Oui et tu m'appelle si…

- S'il y a un problème. Mais il n'y en aura pas.

_PDV Rachel_

Me voilà encore en train de me promener dans les couloirs de la NYADA. Foutu insomnie. Je m'arrête à l'auditorium et je m'installe au piano. Mes doigts frôlent les touches du piano sans que j'appuie dessus. Une larme coule le long de ma joue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Quinn ?

- Qui veux tu que se soit à cette heure ci ?

- Personne. Je crois que j'aurai préféré être seule.

- Dans ce cas je te laisse seule. Juste je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir pris pour un fantôme. C'était méchant.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Santana et ces histoires ont eu raisons de toi. Mais il n'y a pas de problème je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tant mieux. Bon je te laisse tranquille.

- Non, attends, reste s'il te plait. Tu sais il faudrait vraiment que tu dormes. Tu dois être en forme pour aller en cour la journée.

- De toute façon je n'y vais même plus alors ça ne pose pas de problème.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai entendu chanter, tu as une vois magnifique. Alors j me demande comment tu as pu te retrouver à faire des ménages dans une école la nuit.

- Effectivement, ça ne te regarde pas. Vu que tu gardes tes secrets, je vais garder les miens. Sur ce je m'en vais.

Elle s'en va tellement rapidement que j'ai pas le temps de lui répondre. Cette fille est un mystère. Au pire je pourrai avoir des réponses en venant la voir quand elle travaille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Problème d'ordi, gros bordel, merci au frérot de bien vouloir me prêter son ordinateur pour que je puisse publier.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

_PDV Quinn_

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai commencé à travailler à la NYADA. Mine de rien c'est plutôt agréable comme boulot. Je prends mon temps et personne ne m'embête. Enfin il y a Rachel qui se promène ci et là mais à par elle personne. En parlant de Rachel, je la vois, toutes les nuits depuis une semaine et je la sens… distante. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle-même quand je lui pose des questions. Alors j'essaye de la faire rire et encore une fois, même pas un sourire. Je la sens, je ne sais pas. Elle est comme brisée.

- Salut !

- Hey salut Rachel ! Comment ça va ?

- Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

- Non ça va aller, merci. De toute façon j'ai fini. Ecoute, Santana m'a dit que tu ne chantais plus. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi… enfin si mais je ne te force pas à me le dire mais je trouve ça dommage. Pour que Santana dise que tu as une superbe voix c'est que tu dois déchirer.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu sais à force de tout garder pour toi tu vas finir par exploser. J'espère que tu as de bons amis qui sont là pour t'aider.

- Mes amis ne vivent pas à New York alors c'est un peu compliqué.

- On peut devenir amie si ça peut t'aider.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

- Tu as l'air d'une fille bien et je te sens brisée.

- Bon alors considère moi comme ton amie mais…

- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Bon j'y vais, à demain ?

- Merci oui à demain.

Oh les gars, j'ai eu le droit à un sourire. Juste parce que je lui ai dit « à demain ». C'est un bon début.

A la fin de la journée, Santana nous convoques Brit et moi.

- Bon les filles, j'ai besoin de vous pour un devoir.

- Expliques nous, on va t'aider, lui dit Brittany.

- Le thème du devoir c'est la sexy attitude…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour ça, la coupai-je.

- Si, parce que je voudrais reproduire une performance qu'on a fait toutes les trois au glee club.

- Laquelle ?

- « Toxic » de Britney Spears. Vous vous souvenez ? On fait pareil en un peu plus sexy.

- J'en suis ! forcément Brit va aider sa chérie.

- Moi je ne sais pas. Je suis fatiguée la journée et mon corps a beaucoup changé depuis le lycée.

- Arrête tes bêtises Fabray, tu es parfaite. Bon pas autant que Brit ou moi mais plus que toutes les autres.

- Ok c'est bon, c'est prévu pour quand ?

- Lundi 15h. Soit pas en retard. Et tu prendras ta tenu de cheerios.

- Oui, si je rentre encore dedans. Bon je vais à l'école. Bonne nuit les filles.

Je pars travailler et comme d'habitude à la fin de ma prestation je retrouve Rachel.

- Hey salut Rachel ! Tu as prévu un numéro pour la « sexy attitude » ?

- Non, rien du tout. Mais comment tu sais ?

- Si tu vas en cour lundi tu sauras. Et pour info je vis avec Santana alors elle me dit tout ou presque.

- Trop de mystère. Ok j'y serai.

- Hey mais dite-moi, ça ne serait pas miss je ne chante plus depuis six mois sans raison ?

Une fille que je ne connais pas son apparition. Apparemment Rachel la connais et lui dis.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Kitty ?

- Oh rien, vois si tu es vivante c'est tout. C'est sur qu'avec la…

- Tais-toi ! lui cris Rachel.

Je n'ai jamais vu Rachel comme ça, elle est au bord des larmes alors que cette Kitty à un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te dis franchement, je suis trop contente, c'est moi la star de la NYADA maintenant, alors j'irai le voir et le remercierai comme il se doit.

- Je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule je vais…

- Tu vas faire quoi hein ?

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas laisser cette fille parler à Rachel comme ça et la mettre dans l'état dans lequel elle est.

- Ok la garce, tu dégages et tu laisses Rachel tranquille. Sinon je ferai en sorte que ta vie devienne un véritable enfer.

- T'es qui toi ? Et comment tu feras hein ?

- Moi je ne ferai rien mais j'ai juste un mot à dire à Lopez et c'est fini pour toi. J'ai été claire ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de Lopez… enfin… mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi Berry ! Ce n'est pas en arrêtant de chanter qu'il reviendra.

Rachel part en courant et en pleurant. Je me retourne folle de rage vers Kitty.

- Malheureusement tu vas avoir Lopez sur le cul, je te plains.

Je pars rattraper Rachel. Elle est à l'auditorium, au piano et elle pleure. Je m'approche d'elle, m'assoit et la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

- Ça va aller Rach', je suis là. N'écoute pas cette fille, elle est méchante.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se calme enfin.

- Merci Quinn.

- De rien, c'est normal. On est amie après tout.

- Je te dois des explications maintenant.

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Si tu veux m'en parler je t'écouterai mais si tu n'es pas prête ce n'est pas grave. Même si je suis plutôt curieuse je ne te force à rien.

- Si je vais te raconter. Bon quand j'étais au lycée j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, Finn Hudson. On est sorti ensemble et en dernière année on s'est mariés…

- Attend, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es mariée au lycée ? C'est super jeune pour se marier…

- Ouais mais je l'aimais et il m'aimait donc bon. Après le lycée je suis venu à la NYADA et lui s'est engagé dans l'armée. Il y a six mois, je venais de passer une audition pour un rôle à Broadway quand j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone.

Je vous jure que si elle ne chante plus parce qu'il s'est trouvé une autre meuf à l'autre bout du pays, je le retrouve et lui fais sa fête. Non il doit y avoir autre chose. Rachel se remets à pleurer et n'arrive plus à parler. Je regarde l'heure, et merde je suis en retard. J'envois un texto à San.

D : je suis ave Rachel, elle a besoin de moi, tu t'occupes de B. pour moi s'il te plait ?

D : no problemo Quinnie.

D : merci beaucoup.

Je range mon portable et me concentre de nouveau sur Rachel.

- Rachel, dis moi ce qu'a fait Finn pour que tu ne chantes plus depuis six mois.

Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes, tout son corps tremble. Elle bouge les lèvres mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle se reprend et quelques secondes plus tard elle lâche la bombe.

- Finn est mort à la guerre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre tout neuf. ****Donnez votre avis, ça peut aider a s'améliorer.**

**Petite révélation sur Quinn aujourd'hui.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

_PDV Rachel_

Voilà, je lui ai dit. Pour l'instant je pleurs encore mais d'être dans ces bras me réconforte. Je m'y sens en sécurité.

- Ça… ça veut dire que tu es veuve. Oh mon dieu Rachel, je suis tellement désolé pour toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'écarte d'elle, essuie les quelques larmes qui reste sur mes joues et lui dis.

- Tu sais, si je ne chante plus c'est parce qu'au lycée, avec Finn, on chantait tout le temps ensemble et maintenant, je n'ai plus envie, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive plus.

- Je comprends, il te faudra du temps mais je suis là maintenant. Je vais t'aider, lundi, auditorium et on chantera ensemble.

- Euh… je ne sais pas…

- Le thème de la semaine c'est bien la « sexy attitude », on va te trouver un truc d'enfer à chanter.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

- Ecoute, on en parle lundi matin, tu réfléchis pendant le week-end et on voit.

Le lundi matin, on se rejoint à l'auditorium. C'est bizarre mais depuis que je connais Quinn et qu'on se rejoint toutes les nuit je me sens un peu mieux. Elle me donne envie d'aller de l'avant ou du moins de me bouger pour aller la voir.

- Hey salut Rach' ! Alors tu as trouvé la chanson ?

- Euh salut. Franchement j'y ai pensé tout le week-end et je ne pense pas en être encore capable…

- Comme tu le sens. Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Elle prend son téléphone, cherche quelque chose dedans et s'approche de moi. Elle me montre une photo d'une petite fille blonde adorable.

- Je te présente Beth, c'est ma fille.

- Quoi ?! Mais elle a… et toi tu as…

- Oui je sais, ta réaction est normale. J'ai tout juste 22 ans et une petite fille de 5 ans.

- Mais… explique-moi.

- La bêtise d'un soir s'est transformée en ma raison de vivre. C'était très dur surtout que mes parents m'ont mise dehors après le lycée donc on fait ce qu'on peut.

- Mais tu as fais comment du coup ?

- Et bien Santana est partie à New-York et ses adorables parents m'ont aidés, ils m'ont hébergés et j'ai du arrêté de rêvé à un avenir à la fac pour trouver un boulot. Et voilà maintenant je suis là. Je travail la nuit pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle la journée et je dors quand elle est à l'école.

Elle me dit tout ça avec un sourire éblouissant. Je regarde de nouveau la photo et effectivement, Beth est le portrait craché de Quinn.

- Et le père ?

- Il n'a jamais assumé. Et de toute façon je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

- Tu es heureuse ?

- Franchement, oui. Elle m'apporte que du bonheur. Je n'ai plus de parent mais ma fille comble largement la perte. Mais je dois tout à Santana et ses parents. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi. D'ailleurs je dois emmener Beth à l'école. Tu m'excuses. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle s'en va en me faisant un baiser sur la joue et me laisse sous le choc. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça.

La matinée se déroule normalement, les cours sont bien mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je ne pense qu'à Quinn, cette étincelle dans le regard et ce sourire… Attend, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle comme ça. J'arrive enfin à mon dernier cours de la journée, je me rends à l'auditorium quand j'entends.

- Hey Rachel, je suis désolée de devoir te demander ça mais tu peux me rendre un service ? La maitresse de Beth est malade, du coup elle n'a pas eu école aujourd'hui et les seules personnes que je connaisse à New-York sont Santana, Brittany et toi. Sauf que Santana et Brit seront sur scène avec moi alors es-ce que tu peux…

- Te garder Beth pendant que tu es sur scène ? Bien sûr.

- C'est vrai ? Merci Rach' ! Je vais la chercher maintenant comme ça j'aurai le temps de me changer après.

Elle revient 5 minutes plus tard, main dans la main avec sa fille. Cette image est trop touchante.

- Rachel, je te présente Beth. Beth voici Rachel. C'est mon amie et elle va s'occuper de toi pendant que je serai sur scène, ok ?

- Pas de problème maman.

- Alors tu connais les règles ?

- Je reste assise, je ne cris pas et je reste sage et polie.

- Et tu n'embêtes pas Rachel avec toutes tes questions.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Beth…

- Oui j'ai compris.

- A tout à l'heure alors. Rachel, s'il y a le moindre problème…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. Pas vrai Beth ?

Elle fait oui de la tête avec un grand sourire pour rassurer sa Maman puis Quinn repart en coulisse.

- Ma maman c'est la meilleure du monde.

- Ah ouais, pourquoi ?

- Elle est trop belle et elle chante trop bien.

- C'est vrai… Tu sais si ta maman aime quelqu'un ?

- Oui, elle m'aime moi parce qu'elle me le dit tout les jours et elle me fait tout pleins de bisous.

Je souris à la remarque de la petite fille. Elle est perspicace. Soudain, Santana arrive sur scène.

- Regarde Rachel, c'est tatie Sanny.

- Bonjour à tous. Voilà le thème de la semaine c'est « sexy attitude ». Alors j'ai demandé un coup de main à deux femmes formidables pour cette performance. Au lycée on était inséparable et on nous appelait « Unholy Trinity ». Bref, j'arrête de parler et régalez vous.

Je vois les deux autres filles rentrer sur scène et je reste stoïque face à la beauté de Quinn. Elle est en tenu de Cheerios, les cheveux détachés et légèrement bouclés. Elle est juste sublime.

La chanson commence, il s'agit de « Toxic » de Britney Spears. Durant toute la performance je ne peux détacher mon regard de Quinn. Mais ce qu'il y a d'étonnant c'est qu'elle non plus ne me lâche pas du regard, comme si elle chantait et dansait pour moi. Mon dieu que c'est sexy. Hey Rachel, reprend toi un peu, on dirait que tu vas baver. La chanson se termine et je vois la petite Beth se levait et courir sur scène.

- Attend Beth, reviens.

Je lui cours après mais trop tard, elle est déjà dans les bras de sa mère. J'aurai dû mieux la surveiller au lieu de baver sur sa mère.

- Désolée elle est partie trop vite, je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que ma maman elle est trop belle et elle chante trop bien.

- Et tu avais raison, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

On se dirige vers les coulisses, Beth toujours dans les bras de Quinn. Elle rigole aux blagues de sa fille, Beth me regarde, se retourne vers sa mère et dis.

- Maman, es-ce que Rachel pourra venir à la maison ?

- Euh… oui pourquoi pas. Il faut demander à Rachel si elle veut bien.

- Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, tu viendras à la maison un jour ?

- Ça sera avec plaisir jeune fille.

- Samedi soir ça te va ? me demande Quinn. Santana et Brit ne seront pas là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous! Je suis ravis de revenir pour vous publier un nouveau chapitre. **

**Si vous avez des questions ou autres je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

_PDV Quinn_

On est samedi soir, Santana et Brit sont parties tôt ce matin pour passer un week-end en amoureuse et avec Beth on s'est promenées dans New-York, profitant des derniers jours avant l'hiver. Je suis dans la cuisine, préparant le diner quand j'entends sonner.

- Hey Rachel ! Viens entre. Beth viens dire bonjour à Rachel.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachel ! lui cris Beth.

Elle se jette littéralement dans ses bras et cette vision me fait sourire.

- Salut Princesse, comment tu vas ? lui dis Rachel après l'avoir reposé à terre.

- Très bien. Avec maman on est allée promenée aujourd'hui. C'était troooooooooooooop bien. ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

- Il faut d'abord demander à ta Maman si je peux.

- Maman, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

- Ok, de toute façon je n'ai pas encore fini de préparer le diner. Je vous appelle quand c'est prêt, ok ?

- Merci, merci, merci. Tu viens Rachel, on va dans ma chambre.

Je les vois s'éloigner vers la chambre. Je retourne donc dans la cuisine et finit la préparation du diner. Plus tard, après le repas, nous jouons toutes les trois, nous rigolons quand viens l'heure du couché.

- Allez, c'est l'heure du dodo ma puce. Tu fais un bisou à Rachel et au lit.

- Maman, es-ce que Rachel peut me lire l'histoire ce soir ?

- Je crois que tu as oublié le mot magique…

- S'il te plait ma maman chérie que j'aime plus que tout.

- Ok, je n'en demandais pas tant. Tu viens Rachel ?

Je m'adosse au mur et regarde Rachel lui lire l'histoire. Ça me fait tellement bizarre car Beth refuse que se soit quelqu'un d'autre que tatie Sanny ou moi pour lire l'histoire.

- Et voilà c'est fini ! lui dis Rachel.

- Oh déjà ? Je peux en avoir une autre s'il te plait ? me demande Beth.

- Non ma puce, il est tard et il faut que tu dormes.

- Mais… protesta-t-elle.

- J'ai dis non. Un bisou et tu dors.

- Ok.

Elle fait un gros bisou à Rachel et lui dis.

- J'aurai bien aimé que tu me chantes une chanson comme ma maman me fait des fois.

- Une prochaine fois, lui promis Rachel. Bonne nuit.

Je m'approche et fais un bisou sur le front de ma fille.

- Fais de beaux rêves. Je t'aime.

On retourne au salon avec Rachel et on s'installe sur le canapé.

- Tu lui chantes vraiment des chansons pour qu'elle dorme ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, des fois. En générale, c'est après un cauchemar. Ça l'apaise.

- Je trouve ça tellement mignon.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui chante pas « Toxic » de Britney Spears.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je t'ai trouvé parfaite l'autre jour.

- Oh, c'est gentil. Mais je suis loin d'avoir le corps que j'avais avant.

- Je te trouve magnifique telle que tu es.

Je la vois baissé les yeux, se tortiller les doigts et rougir.

- Euh merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et voilà que c'est moi qui rougis. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?

- Tu sais, je trouve ta fille tellement mignonne. Elle est très gentille et plutôt perspicace.

- Perspicace ?

- Tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que j'avais l'air triste et quand je lui ai dis pourquoi je l'étais elle m'a fais un gros câlin. Ensuite elle m'a dit que j'étais une fille bien et qu'un jour je trouverai un nouveau prince charmant.

- Elle a raison, enfin le prince charmant c'est exagéré mais tu retrouveras le bonheur.

- Je ne sais pas, il me manque tellement.

- J'imagine, je suis désolée que tu sois si malheureuse.

- Je le suis un peu moins ce soir. Beth est une bonne thérapie, elle a tellement de joie de vivre, elle redonne le sourire.

- Je suis ravie que ma psychologue de fille puisse t'aider.

Elle rigole. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois ce soir. Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie pour qu'elle aille mieux.

- Quinn, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien, Beth m'a dit que tu es célibataire alors je ne comprends pas. Tu t'empêches de vivre pour elle ?

Sa phrase est dite sur un ton tellement doux que je ne peux pas me vexer. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle ne cherche pas à me blesser mais à comprendre.

- Il est vrai que mon monde tourne autour de ma fille mais je n'ai pas l'impression de m'empêcher de vivre pour autant. Je ne ressens pas vraiment le besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour l'instant.

- Ok, je voulais juste m'en assurer.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Autant que toi tu t'inquiètes pour moi aussi.

- C'est vrai que des fois j'aimerai passer une journée ou une soirée à me déconnecter, ne plus avoir autant de responsabilité.

- Ça te tente la semaine prochaine ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tu laisses Beth à tatie Sanny et tu passes toute la journée et la soirée avec moi. On se déconnecte toutes les deux, moi de Finn et toi de tes responsabilités de mère.

- Euh, je ne sais pas…

- Allez s'il te plait, dis oui. Ça nous fera du bien à toutes les deux.

- Hum… ok. Il faudra que je vois avec San mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

Elle se jette sue moi et me fais un gros câlin. Ce geste me donne des frissons. Sentir son corps contre le mien me fais un drôle d'effet. Je n'ai pas envie que cette étreinte s'arrête. Attends Fabray reprend toi c'est Rachel.

- Ok. Va pour une soirée déconnexion du monde réel.

- Désolée mais il est tard et je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. D'ailleurs je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ces derniers jours.

- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial si ça t'a aidé alors tant mieux. Et puis je te dois bien ça. J'ai cru que tu étais un fantôme la première fois que je t'ai rencontré alors c'est normal que j'essaye de me rattraper.

Elle rigole et avant de sortir de l'appartement elle dépose ces lèvres sur ma joue. Ce contact m'électrise.

- Merci encore. Bonne nuit Quinn. A lundi.

- Bonne nuit Rach'.

Je referme la porte une fois Rachel partit. Je range un peu et pars me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, tout un tas de questions me traversent l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rachel ? Pourquoi j'aime autant tout ces élans d'affections ? Pourquoi son baiser sur ma joue m'a fait cet effet là ? Je crois que je ne devrais pas me poser toutes ces questions. Mais elle a cette façon de me regarder… Je ne comprends pas. Je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée délicatement, affectueusement, par mon adorable petite fille.

- Maman… maman, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

- Hum… Mon bébé est déjà réveillé ?

- Ben oui ! Moi j'ai faim. Et puis tu faisais que d'appeler Rachel pendant que tu faisais dodo. Je croyais qu'elle était encore là.


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit cadeau a quelques jours de Noël. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Très chers Guest, j'ai bien pris en compte ta remarque et je pense que d'ici quelques chapitres tu diras le contraire.**

**Bonne lecture et passez de bonne fêtes.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

_PDV Quinn_

Le lundi suivant, je retrouve Rachel à l'auditorium à la fin de mon travail. Elle est assise au piano, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu t'es décidé à me chanter une chanson ?

Elle sursaute. Elle ne m'a pas entendu rentrer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

- Tu m'as fait peur… je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est encore trop tôt.

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et regarde la partition qui se trouve devant elle.

- C'est quoi cette chanson ? Je ne la connais pas.

- C'est normal, c'est moi l'ai écrite.

- Ça parle de quoi ?

- De Finn. Je l'ai écrite quelques jours après sa mort mais je ne l'ai jamais chanté donc je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner.

- Je la joue et tu chantes.

- Quinn, non, je ne sais pas…

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion.

Je commence à jouer les premières notes. La chanson a pour titre « If you say so ». Elle parle des jours qui ont suivis la mort de son mari. Elle ouvre la bouche pour commencer à chanter les premières paroles mais aucun son ne sort.

- Rachel, regarde-moi. Tu peux le faire. Pas pour moi, ni pour toi mais pour lui. Chante pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il peut t'entendre de là haut.

Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux et me fais signe de recommencer ce que je fais. Les premières notes qui sortent de sa bouche sont timides mais au fur et à mesure que la chanson avance, elle prend de l'assurance. Et là, c'est le choc. Si je n'étais pas en train de jouer au piano, je resterai paralysée. Sa voix est juste un don du ciel, son interprétation est remplie d'émotion, ce qui est normale quand on chante pour l'amour de sa vie décédé.

Je me concentre pour continuer de jouer ses notes. Elle me regarde, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux mouillés. La chanson est sur le point de se terminer et nos regards se croisent de nouveau. C'est moi qui a les yeux pleins d'émotion maintenant. La chanson est maintenant finie et quelques larmes coulent sur nos joues. Elle me regarde et me souris faiblement.

- Rach'… C'est juste magnifique… Tu es…

- Merci, me coupe-t-elle.

Elle se jette dans mes bras, laissant ses larmes coulaient mais gardant ce faible sourire sur son visage.

- Tu as une voix merveilleuse Rachel, et ta chanson est parfaite.

- Merci Quinn. Grâce à toi, je sais que je peux de nouveau chanter. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

- Tu aurais fini par y arriver. Tu es une personne forte.

- Pas autant que toi.

Nous restons comme ça quelques secondes, elle toujours dans mes bras. Je me sens tellement bien comme ça.

- Il doit être très fier de toi.

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne le saurai jamais.

- Moi je suis fière de toi.

- Tu sais j'ai une audition cette après-midi. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller… Chanter devant toi c'est une chose mais devant des producteurs c'est différent.

- Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que tu ne chantes devant moi. Rachel, tu ne peux pas garder ton talent pour toi. Il faut que le monde entier admire la façon dont tu brilles quand tu chantes.

- Peut-être. Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à l'audition ?

- C'est à quelle heure ?

- Vers 15h.

- C'est ok. Comme ça tu viendras avec moi chercher Beth à l'école. Elle a parlé de toi tout le week-end.

Après l'audition de Rachel, elle vient me voir et me demande comment elle était.

- Tu étais parfaite Rachel. Je suis sûr que tu auras le rôle.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. J'aurai la réponse en fin de semaine.

- Tu me diras le résultat. Tu viens, on va être en retard pour aller chercher ma sublime fille à l'école.

Nous marchons jusqu'à l'école tout en discutant jovialement. Quand Beth sort de l'école, elle voit Rachel et se jette dans ses bras.

- Je suis troooooooooop contente de te voir, lui dis ma fille.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mademoiselle Fabray.

- Et moi je suis très jalouse que ma fille ne vienne pas dans mes bras après une journée d'école.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Elle lâche Rachel et viens dans mes bras.

- Dis maman, Rachel viens à la maison avec nous pour le goûter ?

- Je ne sais pas ma puce, tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

- Rachel s'il te plait…

Elle lui fit sa moue adorable qui me fait toujours craquer. Rachel va-t-elle autant craquer que moi ?

- Hum ok, lui dis Rachel avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouve à l'appartement. Le goûter finit, Beth entraine Rachel dans sa chambre. Je les regarde jouer, rigoler et cette vision me rend tout simplement heureuse. Rachel me regarde et me dis.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer avant que Santana ne rentre. Je crois que c'est préférable.

- Comme tu veux. Attends je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Beth, tu fais un bisou à Rachel et tu restes sage dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Promiiiiiiiiiis !

Elle fait un énorme bisou à Rachel puis je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

- Quinn, je voulais te remercier.

- Me remercier pour quoi ?

- Pour cette journée. C'était parfait. J'ai recommencé à chanter grâce à toi, j'ai passé une super audition et j'ai goûté et joué avec ton adorable fille.

- Tu sais Beth t'adore alors tu es la bienvenue si tu veux passer du temps avec elle.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Quinn. C'est vrai que j'adore ta fille mais cette journée était parfaite parce que je l'ai passé avec toi.

Je la regarde dans les yeux pour essayer de déceler ce qu'elle ressent mais je n'arrive pas à lire dans son regard.

- Moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne journée avec toi. A par Brit et San je ne connais personne à New-York alors passer du temps avec toi, ça change un peu. Et si j'ai pu t'aider alors j'en suis d'autant plus ravie.

- Bon je te dis à bientôt alors.

- A bientôt Rachel.

Elle s'approche de moi et dépose ces lèvres au coin des miennes. Elle me regarde dans les yeux une seconde et s'en va.

Alors là je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais elle veut quoi ? Et pourquoi ça m'a fais de l'effet comma ça ? De toute façon, il ne se passera rien, elle a de la peine à cause de la mort de Finn. C'est ça elle doit être déroutée et comme je m'intéresse à elle, elle doit croire quelque chose. J'entends du bruit qui me ramène sur Terre loin de ces pensées dont je ne trouverai pas de réponse de suite.

- Maman.

- Oui ma chérie. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Tu sais maman, j'aimerai bien qu'on voit Rachel plus souvent. Elle est gentille et je l'aime trooooooooooooooop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous! J'espère que le papa Noël a été très généreux avec vous.**

**En tout cas, voilà mon cadeau pour vous, un nouveau chapitre.**

**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse à la lecture.**

**A bientôt.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

_PDV Rachel_

Mais à quoi je joue sérieusement ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Bon c'est vrai que cette fille est juste magnifique, et super gentille, et très généreuse, et… Stop, Rachel ressaisit toi ! Tu es veuve je te rappelle, Finn vient juste de mourir. Et puis c'est une fille, pas que je suis homophobe, au contraire puisque j'ai deux papas alors ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Mais c'est la première fois que je me sens attirée par une fille. C'est nouveau pour moi. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça puisqu'elle est loin d'être gay. On restera amie et ça sera très bien comme ça.

La semaine passe à une vitesse hallucinante. Je retrouve Quinn à l'auditorium, comme d'habitude.

- Tu sais Rachel, à cette heure-ci les gens normaux dorment encore.

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas tout retrouver d'un coup.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien j'ai retrouvé la joie de chanter mais pas le sommeil. Comment tu vas ? Et Beth ?

- Oh, elle va très bien. Elle est, je cite, troooooooooooooop contente de passer la journée da demain avec tatie Sanny et Brit.

- Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être demain.

- Euh Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Rachel. Ecoute, je t'apprécie énormément, on est amie après tout. Je sais que tu es chamboulée par la mort de Finn et tout mais ton attitude est… ambigüe. Alors soit claire avec moi s'il te plait.

- Franchement je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi je réagis comme ça. C'est vrai qu'avant la mort de Finn j'étais plutôt expressive comme fille. Avec toi je me sens à l'aise et je retrouve l'ancienne fille que j'étais. Oui Quinn on est amie et ton amitié est très importante pour moi je veux que ça reste comme ça.

- Très bien, alors je te dis à demain pour cette fameuse journée déconnexion.

- Oui, à demain Quinn.

On est enfin Samedi, il est 14h et j'attends Quinn à Central Park.

- Hey salut Quinn. Alors prête ?

- Oh que oui, ça va faire plus de 5 ans que je n'ai pas eu une journée pour moi alors c'est excitant.

- J'imagine. Aller viens.

Nous passons l'après-midi à faire du shopping et en fin d'après-midi, je lui propose de venir chez moi pour qu'on puisse se changer pour la soirée.

- Tu devrais mettre la robe verte, elle fait ressortir tes yeux.

- Tu crois ? Bon je te fais confiance.

Quinn file vers la salle de bain et le temps qu'elle se change, mon téléphone sonne.

- Allô ?... hum… c'est vrai ?… Merci beaucoup.

- C'était qui ?

Je me retourne et reste bouche bée. Waouh, cette robe est parfaite sur elle. Quand je dis que cette fille est sublime.

- Rachel ?

- Oui, euh… c'était le metteur en scène de Funny Girl… J'ai eu le rôle !

Un large sourire se forme sur son visage ainsi que sur le mien.

- Je t'avais dis que tu y arriverais, c'est génial pour toi.

- Tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que je ressens. Il y a encore une semaine je ne chantais même plus et aujourd'hui je décroche le rôle de ma vie.

- Je sais. Je suis tellement fière de toi et du chemin que tu fais pour aller de l'avant. Quand je dis que tu es une fille forte.

- Mais c'est aussi en grande partie grâce à toi tout ça. Ton amitié m'a apporté que du positif. Tu es mon porte bonheur Quinn. Et je tiens à signaler que de nous deux, c'est toi la plus forte.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Oh que si. Tu as eu un enfant à 17 ans, tu l'élèves seule et tu fais du très bon travail avec elle.

- C'est gentil merci. Bon tu vas te changer qu'on aille fêter ton premier grand rôle à Broadway.

- Oui, oui c'est bon j'y vais.

Je me prépare dans la salle de bain et repense aux dernières semaines. Depuis que Quinn est entrée dans ma vie je me sens remonter la pente. C'est sûr c'est mon ange gardien ou un truc comme ça. Une fois prête, je rejoins Quinn au salon.

- Rachel, … tu es sublime.

- J'essaye juste de me hisser à ta hauteur mais ce n'est pas évident.

- Euh… si tu le dis… bon on y va ?

Nous allons donc au restaurant et après avoir commandés nos plats, je regarde Quinn et une question me brûle les lèvres.

- Rachel, pose la moi ta question au lieu de ruminer.

- Quoi ?

- Je vois bien que tu as quelque chose à me demander mais tu n'oses pas. Alors vas-y, je ne vais pas te mordre.

- Euh… je voulais savoir si… tu regrettes… parfois… enfin…

- D'avoir eu Beth ?

- Euh oui…

- Elle a littéralement changé ma vie. Avant Beth, j'avais des parents, une grande maison et un très bel avenir qui s'offrait à moi. Après Beth, j'ai perdu tout ça, mais quand je regarde ma fille jouer, rire, je ne changerai pour rien au monde ma vie. Alors je ne regrette rien du tout.

- C'est tellement beau l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère.

Après le repas, j'emmène Quinn dans un bar branché.

- Euh Rachel, je n'ai pas les moyens de passer la soirée dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est moi qui régale ce soir.

Quinn se résigne à passer la soirée dans ce bar, nous buvons, dansons, rigolons ensemble. Tous se passe très bien, Quinn se penche vers moi et me dis.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens.

J'acquiesce et une fois Quinn partit, un type vient se coller à moi. Il veut m'offrir un verre, je refuse. Il veut danser avec moi, je refuse. Cependant, plus je refuse, plus il se colle à moi.

- Lâche-moi à la fin. Quand je dis non, c'est non.

- Mais, laisse toi aller bébé, tu me plais trop.

- Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit. Tu la lâche et tu dégages. Et la prochaine fois que je t'entends l'appeler bébé je te ferai vivre l'enfer, c'est clair ?

Quinn est revenue au bon moment. Elle a ce truc dans le regard qui dit « si tu t'approches encore d'elle, je te démolis ». C'est très sexy.

- Bon il est temps pour moi de rentrer et tu devrais en faire autant si tu ne veux pas que tout ces types te colle.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai bien trop bu et la gueule de bois qui m'attend demain va être phénoménale, surtout que Beth n'est pas toujours délicate pour me réveiller.

- Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas chez moi ? Comme ça tu pourras te reposer tranquillement.

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Oh et puis après tout on est amie alors il n'y a rien de mal la dedans. Je la vois qui réfléchit.

- Je ne sais pas si Santana sera d'accord avec ça.

- Si tu ne lui demande pas, tu ne sauras pas.

- Ok, j'envois un texto à Santana pour la prévenir.


End file.
